This application generally relates to field of communications. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for caller identification messaging.
Telecommunications has experienced explosive growth, and more growth is planned as telecommunication access and numerous communications devices improve. This explosive growth is revolutionizing special services offered to subscribing customers. Of the special service offerings, the most relevant to this invention is the caller identification or Caller ID services. An individual or a user of a telephone that is served by the Caller ID service is provided with directory information of a calling party. Presently available Caller ID systems provide the calling party telephone number and a billing name associated with the calling party telephone number (if available) when an incoming caller line identification (ICLID) signal can be detected, decoded, and transmitted to the called telephone or other display device associated with the called telephone (e.g., a Caller ID device). The Caller ID services also allow a called party to receive directory information for other incoming calls while the called party phone is used (e.g., during a conversation with another party); this service is sometimes referred to as Caller ID Call Waiting service.
The individual may use the displayed Caller ID information to make a decision whether to answer and/or to prepare for the call. Thereafter, the individual has a record of the Caller ID information and may use that information to return a call or to track incoming calls. A problem arises when the individual cannot recognize the Caller ID information. For example, if the calling party uses a pay phone, a friend's phone, or a work phone to place the incoming call, then the Caller ID information displays the number associated with each of these communications addresses. If the individual does not recognize the Caller ID information, the individual, then, cannot associate the number with the calling party. Other problems exist with limited information transmitted with the ICLID signal and with limited capabilities of Caller ID devices. In recent years, telephony providers and manufacturers have tried to provide alternate caller identification systems and methods. However, these alternatives have proved to have several drawbacks that include specialized peripheral hardware and equipment, limited methods for inputting a textual message and/or alphanumeric message, and limiting communications capabilities.